


BeastWars_100 Prompt: Travel

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Series: BeastWars_100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six drabbles written for the beastwars_100 "travel" week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeastWars_100 Prompt: Travel

**Title:** If fate means you to lose...  
 **Author's Notes:** You see what happens when I'm left to amuse myself.

He wandered through the wasteland, damaged, alone, abandoned by friend and enemy alike. He couldn't transform, couldn't fly to a more hospitable place and wait for his self-repair systems to patch him back together.

A ceaseless wind drove dust through rent plating, polluting already damaged circuits. The brutal sun beat down relentlessly, searing his optics and taxing his cooling system.

Finally, impossibly, a rock outcrop rose up before him, offering shelter from sun and wind. He summoned the last of his strength, staggered the final few feet, sprawled gratefully in the shade.

"Wazzzpinator think it's time to consider early retirement."

 

 **Title:** Horse Sense  
 **Author's Notes:** Crossover? No, no, these sparkling, candy-colored ponies are completely unrelated to any sparkling, candy-colored equine toy line you may be thinking of. There is also no fourth-wall fracturing meta conversation. Really.

"I thought this sort of thing was forbidden, Optimus," Dinobot growled.

"It does skirt the rules a little," Optimus admitted, "but it's the fastest way to get where we're going."

"Faster for you, maybe," Cheetor said, "but why do I have to ride these things? I could be there and back before they even get moving!"

"Fastest and safest. Now, are you going to keep arguing, or can we get this over with?"

"Just one question, fearless leader," Rattrap said, looking out over the milling herd of sparkling, candy-colored ponies. "Which one of us has to ride the pink one?"

 

 **Title:** Star Bright  
 **Author's Notes:** Monkey needs a hug.

The stars gleam overhead, a brightly glowing band against the darkness of the night sky. One day - assuming the Maximals don't fail, _he_ doesn't fail - the humans of this world will call that bright river the Milky Way, not realizing it is the heart of their own galaxy they gaze upon.

He journeyed between those stars, until the terrifying, magnificent vastness of space became a commonplace. Only now, planetbound, does he regret his failure to fully appreciate the stars when he held them in his hands.

Optimus sighs.

He is an explorer.

Some day, he will hold the stars again.

 

 **Title:** The Friendly Skies

Cheetor was not going to complain about being a transmetal. For one thing, his weapon system had gotten a mondo upgrade. For another, he looked awesome. And of course, there was the flying.

The real problem was that flight made travel _boring_. Especially since Optimus had forbidden him from buzzing the local wildlife after the Unfortunate Antelope Incident. (There were always capitals in Optimus's voice whenever he brought that up; Cheetor thought it was totally unfair.)

Up side, plenty of Preds could fly. And, Cheetor assured himself as a familiar shape appeared on the horizon, Waspinator was _always_ fair game.

 

 **Title:** Doesn't Get You Anywhere  
 **Author's Notes:** I felt guilty about Waspy's first drabble this week. I feel...less guilty about this one.

Waspinator dodged under monkey bot's attack, then found himself face to face with stupid dog bot. He shot upward, dog bot following, but Waspinator was faster, smaller, _sneakier_.

Waspinator had also noticed cat bot's single-minded approach.

Cat bot was fast.

Cat bot _sucked_ at stopping.

Waspinator buzzed to himself as cat bot and dog bot tumbled from the sky in a tangle of screams and feathers. Then monkey bot was back, and it took Waspinator a long time to get rid of him, this time.

Waspinator looked around.

He was exactly where he'd been where he started.

"Slag," Waspinator muttered.

 

 **Title:** Wings in the Winter Sky

She cupped her wings against the chill air, beast mode instincts drawing the focus of her gaze to the skitterings of a mouse as it dashed from winter-killed bush to a clump of dried grass. She circled once, shadow sending the mouse burrowing into half frozen ground, before continuing on her way.

The variations on this planet fascinated her, from the harsh deserts around the Axalon to the lush jungles, from the rich swamp land to the tundra she presently soared over. She could spend a lifetime here, just flying, watching, learning.

Wistfully, she wondered if she'd get that chance.


End file.
